An Unusual Thursday
by heyHEYOhSorry
Summary: A car ride with Cat. Reflections on Jade.   Bade


An Unusual Thursday

Cat was already outside when Beck pulled up in front of her house. Cat's house always looks so quiet, such a contrast to Cat, but then again he has only seen her house in the mornings, when his truck was the only vehicle on the roads.

"Good Morning Beck"

"Morning Cat"

"Thanks for the ride"

"No problem"

And after hearing her seat belt click, they headed off to school.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

Cat lives the furthest away from Hollywood Arts. Beck and Tori live the closest, practically a tie in distance, just in different directions. He could walk to school, but he prefers the 6 min drive. It's actually a 15 min trip, after he's picked up Jade. She lives a little out of the way, but their morning conversations in the car talking about the morning radio talk show are way worth the extra $3.25 per gallon he shells out for gas.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

The car radio is quietly playing.

"There's a bagel for you in the bag" said Beck, quickly taking his eyes off the road to hand Cat the brown paper bag before returning his eyes to the road.

"Cinnamon raisin and strawberry cream cheese. Jade's sent me a million texts in order to make sure I wouldn't forget. Interesting combination by the way"

"I think of it as breakfast candy. My Mom doesn't get how I can eat something so sweet."

Beck expects Cat to go off on a tangent about her mother or brother, but Instead of rambling off Cat leans back in the passenger seat and takes a bite of her bagel.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

Going the speed limit, it takes 12 min to get from Jade's house to school. Cat lives 25 min from school, in the opposite direction. So it takes about 37 min to get from Jade's to Cat's, and another 25 min the car ride back from Cat's to school. Basically, it is a 1 hr car ride for Jade to pick up Cat on Thursdays. (50 min because Jade drives with a lead foot on the pedal)

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

"Do I turn up here?"

"No, just a little bit further. After the second light."

"Oh, Okay"

And the silence returns.

"Is everything alright Cat? This is the quietest I think I've ever seen you." And he lets out a low awkward chuckle that does nothing to relieve the already uncomfortable tension in the car

"I'm fine; it's just that usually Jade talks the whole car ride. Telling me about her week and stuff you know?"

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

Anytime he has asked Jade how her day was she responds with " You tell me idiot, we've been texting all day" Which is true, so he understands that asking Jade about her day is equivalent to asking for an insult

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

So no, he doesn't know.

"Oh"

And the car returns to an awkward silence, only the sound of the talk show softly playing and the clicking sound of the car signal.

He breaks the silence when he spots a sign for a new building.

"Are they building a Blurry Flurry?"

"Yep" replied Cat finally with the familiar energy Beck's grown accustomed to. (Figures at the mention of ice cream) "It is going to open this summer. Can you believe it! I could ride my bike there! Sure it might take me 2 hrs, but its worth it right?"

Beck smiles and nods, because finally tired morning Cat is gone.

"It's as though they're building it just for you."

Cat stares at him in awe before dissolves into huge fit of giggles.

"Jade said the same exact thing, about it being built for me. Really, the same exact thing. It's like you guys have one brain. Wouldn't that be weird if you guys had one brain. You and Jade would walk around with your heads glued together. Wouldn't that be funny! It also might be painful because you would always have to bend down, and Jade would always be on her tippy toes. Kind of like a ballerina, Jade the ballerina!"

Cat is laughing so hard she can longer speak, her red haired head shaking from side to side, her body bouncing in the passenger seat chair. Beck can't help but join in, partly because of Cat's sudden mood change and also because well, Jade a ballerina.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

Beck knows the big picture about Jade's and Cat's friendship. They met in 2nd grade and have been best friends ever since. He knows Jade saw Cat as her older sister in elementary school. He knows that Jade feels it as her responsibility to act as Cat's older sibling now. He knows that Jade feels guilty for spending so much time with him and not her. That's why Jade picks up Cat on Thursday.

They sat curled up in the ping pong room, while André, Robbie, Cat, and Tori played an intense game of Apples to Apples

"I don't need you to pick me up Thursday." She said her breath slightly tickling his neck as she spoke into his shoulder.

"Why-"

"Or any other Thursday for the rest of the year"

"Huh?"

Jade laughed, standing up

"Amazing English Beck." Then grabbed his wrist and led him out of the room. They stopped further down the hall.

"Well, you know how Cat usually gets a ride from Morgan's family" Jade's eyes concentrating on their intertwined fingers

"Well, Morgan got an internship or something at this jazz school, but it means that she won't be going to HA on Thursdays and Cat won't have a ride. So I'm going to pick her up."

"Jade, that's a 1 hr car ride."

"It's like 50min sometimes 45 min"

"Yeah, driving 15 mph over the speed limit."

"Speed limits are only suggestions. And unlike you I've never gotten a speeding ticket."

"That's because you use your acting skills for bad and weasel out of them"

"Aww. Stop honey your making me blush"

"Cute. But seriously, why do you have to pick her up? What about André? He lives 15 min from Cat, and you know he'd do it"

"I know but I'm Cat's friend-"

"So is André"

"Yes, but Beck you know André deals with his Grandma in the morning, and Cat's parents are thinking about hiring a car service only for Thursday, but they have much more important things to spend their money on, and Cat and I, we look out for each other. You know"

This is the side people don't see of Jade, her caring, worrying side.

He leans forward and softly kisses her lips

"Fine, but be careful driving"

"I will" she stands on her toes and kisses his nose "and I wasn't asking your permission"

He pulls her closer to him and kisses her forehead, before wrapping his arm around her shoulders and walking back into the game room.

Beck knows that Jade didn't need his permission, especially since it was for Cat. He knows that if it came between him and her, Jade would pick Cat without hesitation. She was just informing him of what they were doing. They make commitments together. So even though Jade goes alone to pick up Cat, he knew that when Jade's interview fell on Thursday, it was his responsibility to pick up Cat. It's just the way they work.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

The uneasiness left the car after their laugh. And while they weren't talking, the car ride was comfortable as Beck occasionally remarked on the radio show, and Cat ate her bagel.

They arrived at school 3 min after the bell rang. The main hallway completely void of the usual Lights, Cameras, Action!

"Thanks for the ride Beck" rushed Cat before catching him by surprise and wrapping him in a great bear hug.

He let out a chuckle before hugging her back. "Hey, that's what friends are for"

"Yeah" she said letting go of her grip.

"That is what friends are for" her eyes searching his eyes

"I'm happy Jade has you, I really am" her lips breaking into a content smile

"I'm happy I have Jade"

"Yeah, it is cool to have a friend like Jade" she said before heading up the stairs

"Wait Cat, so I'll meet you here after school?"

"No um, actually André and I, well we're, he gives me a ride home Thursdays"

"Ok, well if you need a ride just call me"

"Thanks Beck that means a lot" then she bounced up the rest of the stairs.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

Incoming Call: Jade

"Hey babe, how'd the interview go?"

"Eh. Did you get Cat's bagel?"

"Yes, it all worked out fine. Tell me out the interview."

"I'll tell you when I get to the RV"

"You're coming over?"

"Yeah, do you not want me to?"

"No, I'm happy your coming over."

"You should be. I'll be there in like 7 min"

"Drive safe"

"Always do"

"Drive the speed limit"

"Gasp. Never."

"Jade"

"I'll be safe"

"Good. You know I love you right?"

"Gosh Beck, one day without me and you've turned all sentimental"

"Jade, I do"

"I know Beck, I love you too"

Call Ended.

* * *

**AN: I don't really get the point of this. I hope you guys like it.**


End file.
